Kiss Cam
by Chocolate covered charas
Summary: Rima get's dragged to hockey game by the gardians and it's BORING, but when Amu get's a picture of Rima and Nagi on the kiss cam she's left with no choice but to go after the picture and delete it at all costs, but does she really want it gone? REWRITTN
1. I hate hockey

**Choco covered: Oh my god. I recently was checking out some old stories and I could NOT belive how bad the grammer was on this so I'll be rewriteing the chapters and such. I thank those who where kind enough acutlly put up with the horried conditions and, really your amazing.**

* * *

Rima's pov

"I'm bored, I wanna go home." I stated with a tired face which made a few people sweat drop.

"Uhh..Rima-chan we just got here." Nagihiko said.

I was at a stupid hockey game with, Yaya, Amu and, he who shall not be named. We were at the top row just about farthest away fom the actaul rink. AND THERE WERE TALL PEOPLE IN FRONT OF ME! Which of course isn't good, but I could see the screen on center ice that had a camera in the middle so I could still see there were a couple of minutes left before the game started and I was already booooooorrreedd(bored). "Get me some snacks Yaya" I said too the hyper little girl. "Roger!" she replied as she sped out of the asile.

I looked around with nothing to do I cheaked where everyone sat. The seating arragments went something like this- to my left was Yaya and sadly to my right was Nagihiko and then Amu on his right. It might have been my imagination but I felt like they were purposely putting me next to Nagihiko. I was probably imagineing it.

"You know Rima-chan you shouldn't eat that many sweets. It's bad for you." said the demon to my right. I puffed my checks out pouting and crossed my arms. "Are you implaying something?" I said glareing. He waved his arms in front of him in defence. "No, no, no! Nothing like that I'm just watching out for you!" He explained emmbrased about what he said.

Yaya arived again with some half empty(or is it half full?)popcorn when the game started. Around ten minites later my eye lids started to get hevey and geuss what? I fell asleep! It wouldn't have been that bad-if I had fallen to my left.

What felt like ten more minites later I got nuged to wake up. "Mmm...Five more minites..."I said worming my way closer to the warth on my right, wraping my arms around what ever it was. "Okay you don't have to, but can you let go of my arm?" I heard from a nervous voice with two giggles from further right and left. I shot up leting go of what I was certain was Nagihiko's arm. Amu finally spoke "Awww, you looked so cute with Nagi!" she sid stifling a couple of laughes. I felt my cheaks heat up as glared at her, I seem to be doing that a lot tonight.

"Not as cute as you proably look with Ikuto." I said smirking like the one mentioned. Yeah let's see how she liked it. She blushed red turning a way- Ha. It was joke but I geuss I was right. Agian-HA! Then a very pissed off Amu looked at the big screen and smricked. Ah crap,this can't be good. She turned to us and said "Not as cute as this" she said pointing to the screen. There in a big heart were the words "Kiss Cam". And there were a couple that looked fimlair. A girl with long wavy blond hair was stareing at the screen with a boy with long purple hair sitting next to her also stareing. WHAT THE FUCK! Yes that was us! And before I knew it the demon was liveing up to his name- I felt a pair of lips crash into mine. Not to state the obvious but I need to say this- He was freakiing kissing me! Not only that-oh no! He wasn't letting go! What's up with that? Then as if it couldn't get any worse Yaya wiped out her phone and took a picture! When the camera went to someone else he let go and I fell back into my seat watching him smirk. "Was that cute Rima-chan~" he said with his eyes closed glowing with pride. And behind him was Amu. Holding a phone. With the picture.

Life lessons lerned that day: 1-Don't go to any-I repeat-ANY sport games with your friends and a guy there trying to hook you up with. 2-I HATE ALL TECHNOLIGY THAT TAKES PHOTOS! 3-If your friends have photo graghice evidince of you doing something you don't want to get out-kill them. Immediately.

* * *

**Choco covered: How old was I when I did this!-?-!-?-!**


	2. Breaking and entering the plan

**Choco covered: I still can't belive how damn horrable this was. Again if you read this before I'm so sorry.**

* * *

Rima's pov

You know the term "life is good" well I got a new one "life is crap" 'cus that about explains how I feel right now. Ever since the hockey game I've been on edge. Whenever my phone rings I pick it up and throw it across the room. Why? Because I don't know if no one has seen it or if 10 people have seen it! All I know is if Amu sent that picture, somebody getting buried alive.

Actually TWO people are getting the mud treatment! It's freaking Fujisaki's fault! So if I'm going down I'm taking him with me. And if by some miracle no one has seen it, I'm not joking I will break into a her house with a certain somebody who got me into this mess (And I think you know who that is) and make him get us out of this mess. Especially if I have to drag him by the hair so he feels my pain TIMES 10! (Rima math time children! Rima's pain times 10 = What? Answer: Dragging you by the hair to steal your friends cell phone IN A DRESS just for the irony!)

_'They're gonna clean up your looks with all the lies and the books to make a citizen out of you'_. My phone rang: Screen name: Fujisaki Nagihiko.

I picked it up and threw it across the room but it landed on my bed so I walked over and flipped it open.

"Hey Rima-chan I just wanted to sa-"

I threw it across the room again so he could hear it this time.

"WAS THAT NECESSARY?" I yelled in my high pitched voice at the phone.

We hadn't really talked since the game so this was the first thing he's heard from me since I ran to the train station.

I walked over to the phone and I was about to throw it again but I stopped afraid it would break this time so instead I put my ear to the phone to listen.

"Your not going to throw it this time are you?" he asked.

"Depends, are gonna say something to make me put my phone through therapy?"

"Well I wanted to make sure you were okay..."

'Oh no, no, no, I'm fine I just got randomly kissed by some shady guy I don't like and ran off not to be seen for the rest of the night, oh why I'm fine! Why do you ask hmmm?' I thought.

"...Fine...Go away." I replied

"You sure?"

"You really want to help? I got a plan, it takes two people. I was planning to drag Yaya to help but, you owe me now. You sure you want to get caught up in something I thought up?" I asked.

Honestly I never intended him to come with me because that would be kinda awkward but like I said-he owes me, BIG TIME! But you know I was still going to break in Amu's house(if not literally) and delete the picture then find how many people she sent it to and repeat process...you know what? That's a lot of breaking in so maybe I would drag him and Yaya.

"If it will help you forgive me, sure!" he said.

"Its a long process, so if it works, your forgiven. Also I'm dragging Yaya too for a sacrifice…just in case."

"...I would ask but I know you'll probably explain later."

"Yeah I'll explain everything at the mall later. And the sooner we get this done the better, tell Yaya too." I said. I was about to hang up when I heard him say:

"Nice ring tone." I was confused for a second until I heard laughing from out side my window.

Then I threw my phone across the room making it pop the battery out, but just before it died I heard "Your poor phone." some more laughing and then it died.

* * *

**Choco covered: Okay this chapter was not as bad as the first but I will be working on the third. Review if you think it didn't tottaly suck. And I WILL be working on Tangled because it's the weekend but that stories chapter are a lot longer so the up-date will take a while.**


End file.
